


Unexpected (we thought we knew)

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Language, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tucy, chenford, the ending will kill you with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Things at the Mid-Wilshire Division of the LAPD are never as they seem and maybe certain people are starting to realize that...
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Unexpected (we thought we knew)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has got to be one of my favorites I've written, especially the ending (and I usually struggle with those) I am entirely emotional over! I hope you love it just as much, let me know what you think!  
> Come say hi and fangirl with me on tumblr, I am toews-a-peek :)

Lucy Chen hated mornings, there was just something about sleeping that made everything better. (Well, most of the time. She did suffer from frequent nightmares.) Though she would say ninety percent of the time she could be persuaded into waking up. This was one of those mornings, she was having the perfect dream, even with the inconsistencies her brain had formed. She would have loved to have been able to sleep just a little bit longer she thought as she rolled over on the mattress, her hair falling in front of her face as the alarm blared on the nightstand, she reached over with her left hand, making a lazy attempt at hitting the button. She whined into her pillow as an arm leaned over, shutting off the annoying device.

“Morning.” The husky voice that belonged to the arm spoke.

Lucy mumbled a response into her pillow as the other person laughed “I know.” He chuckled moving closer, placing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “But we’ve gotta get up.”

She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out before turning her head to the left “What time is it?”

“Almost 8.” He smirked as he threw the sheets back. “We’ve got an hour, want to save some water?”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, looking over her shoulder as she returned a smirk of her own. “You know, we are in a drought...”

…..

“Good morning,” the masculine voice echoed throughout the war room as he walked through the open glass door, striding over to stand behind the podium. “let’s get down to it. First order of business, Sergeant Grey is on night’s this week, so you’ll have me during day shift.”

“Welcome back to days Sergeant Bradford.” Came Angela Evers’s voice from the back of the room causing a round of cheer.

Tim tried his best not to smile, raising a hand from where it was positioned on his duty belt in a offhanded wave of acknowledgement “Thank you Detective Evers, as much as I love nights and dealing with our resident druggies, drunks and prostitutes; nothing compares to being awake and working during the day. Now, there has been nothing left over from my night crew so onto our second order of business, I’m switching things up.” He told the group of people before him, causing a chorus of groans. “We’re going back to the old days, Officer West you’ll be assisting Detective Evers with a case, Officer Nolan you’ll be partnered with Detective Harper and lastly Officer Chen, you’ll be partnered with me. Stay safe, you’re dismissed.”

Everyone stood, moving about as they began filing out of the room, “Welcome back to days Sir.” Lucy said as she walked to the front.

“Miss me boot?”

Lucy laughed. “Not at all Sargent Bradford.”

“I’m hurt Chen.” He said in all seriousness though his voice betrayed his emotions. “You know, for sentimental reasons I think that there will be a Tim test today.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“Go grab the war bags and the shop, I’ve got a few papers to sign and then we will hit the streets.” He told her as they walked out of the room heading in separate directions.

…

“So, you’re partnered with Bradford once again. Kind of nostalgic don’t you think?” Jackson West asked his friend as he grabbed his own bag from the gear supply.

“Officer Lucy Chen. Give me two bags, an AR-15 and a shotgun please.” She told the man behind the counter before turning to her former roommate. “He’s already told me there is a Tim test coming.”

Jackson held back a laugh. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Thanks.” She said signing the sheet before grabbing the gear and guns. “I can honestly say that Tim tests are something I have not missed as educational as they may have been.”

“What’d I miss?” John Nolan asked coming up behind them.

“Lucy’s getting a Tim test today.” Informed Jackson.

“Oh man, I’ve missed hearing those tales. Remember the time he made her walk outside the car for- how many blocks was it again?”

“Six.”

“-because she thought that patrolling on foot would be easier than in the shop in the middle of a standstill.”

Lucy sighed, adjusting the bags on her shoulders. “That wasn’t the _only_ reason for having to walk.”

“Boot, lets go!” Tim’s voice echoed through the bullpen. “Crime is not stopping while you gossip with Nolan and West.”

John and Jackson looked at each other grimacing as she walked out the automatic doors. “Best of luck!”

Lucy loaded the bags into the back of the SUV. “Give me the keys, I’m driving.” Tim told her as he held out his hand. Lucy shrugged handing him the keys, she knew better than to argue and did not mind handing the keys over to someone else for the first time in years.

Tim cranked the car, smirking as he threw the shop into drive and maneuvered away from the station. “I have missed being behind the wheel.”

“Never would have guessed.” She said, her hand playing with the silicone ring on her finger. “Being stuck behind the desk is nothing like getting that rush of adrenaline.”

“No, it is not.” He said looking both ways at a stop sign before turning. “Wouldn’t trade it for the world though.” He glanced over at this partner riding shotgun. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” she said after a pause. “I’m fine.”

_‘7-Adam-19 respond to a dispute in the area of 2659 Rosewood Lane. Caller advises her neighbor is in the yard wielding a knife.’_

Tim Bradford knew better but chose to let it drop for now. “They’re playing our song.” He grinned. “Wanna do the honors?”

Lucy laughed. “7-Adam-19 show us responding.”

…

The day was never lacking in excitement for the two officers who responded to two domestic disputes, one traffic stop, a welfare check and a vehicle accident. The later the time got the more their stomachs grumbled and mouths watered, the clock ticking closer to four o’clock before they were able to grab a quick bite to eat.

“Not hungry?” Tim asked as he took a bite of his taco.

Lucy shrugged, pushing around a piece of diced avocado from her nachos. “I thought I wanted nachos but now I really want a taco… and ice cream.”

Tim swallowed his bite of food before sighing. “Things never change.” He said as he switched the two containers of food around.

“No it’s not that, I actually did want the nachos but now tacos just sound so good.” Chen told him as she gathered the shell into her hand, taking a bite.

“So, are you enjoying not having to ride with Logan today?”

“Zee’s been my partner for two almost three years now.” She said as she took a sip of her drink. “I’ll admit, it was somewhat an adjustment going from where you and me were four years ago to where we are today but honestly he’s just as much of an adrenaline junkie as we are.” She shrugged.

“I ran into him when I came in the other day, would not shut up about you.”

“He did not.” Lucy laughed.

Tim raised his hands up in surrender. “He did.”

Lucy balled up a napkin, throwing it at her partner. “Why did you-“

‘ _7-Adam-19 respond to 8878 Rhododendron Road. Be in response to a suspicious older model red Ford Fusion in the area, caller advises the possibility of it being gang related.’_

Tim stood up, speaking into his handheld as Lucy gathered their trash, throwing away the to-go containers, handing Tim his drink.

“7-Adam-19 show us responding.” He said walking to the car, sliding in.

Lucy followed, buckling in her seatbelt as her left hand hit the switch for the lights and sirens, fingers hovering over the button for the Q, her right hand grabbing onto the handle over head as Tim pressed the pedal closer the floor.

“ _7-Adam-15 to 7-Adam-19 we’re in the area, do you need back-up?”_

Bradford reached for the mic, “19 to 15. Stage in the area until we know what we’ve got.”

Tim brought the car to a stop behind a red Ford Fusion, “Show 7-Adam-19 on scene.”

They both unbuckled and stepped out of the patrol car, each keeping a hand on their duty belt as Tim touched the back taillight. Before either could ask for license and registration, the passenger door flew open, quickly followed by the driver’s door, two people fleeing the scene.

“LAPD! Freeze!” Chen yelled, her voice having no effect on the two suspects as she took off in a run down the alley after them.

“19 to 15, suspects have given chase on foot in an alley, one white male, black hair, grey shirt, blue jeans.” Bradford called into his radio as he ran behind. “The other black male, no hair, yellow shirt and khakis.” He gave the information out, clipping his radio back to his duty belt before unholstering his gun.

The two officers ran down the alley before it turned into a street, continuing to chase them down the block and across another road before following them towards what appeared to be an abandoned building as Evers and Jackson pulled up. “7-Adam-15 requesting additional units, K-9s and airship to the old Carlson building code 4.”

“Evers, Jackson take the back. Chen and I will take the front.” Bradford commanded before walking towards the open door, entering the unfamiliar setting. The metal building looks to have been abandoned for a while, shrubs growing up through the ground, graffiti littering the walls. Bradford motions for Chen to take left as he takes right before they make entry. The musty smell of mold and mildew hitting their senses as they make entry, sights of roaches and rats being the only signs of life. The open floor plan making the space look empty, tall columns running from the floor to the ceiling were sporadically placed throughout though not big enough to hide completely behind, barrels and wooden pallets had been tossed over but none recently as the two officers cover every nook and cranny. Lucy glanced over to her partner, before motioning as they made their way towards a hallway lined with wooden doors on each side.

They both get into position to clear the rooms one by one, Bradford taking the two on the right as Lucy moved to take the three on the left. They moved in synchronization, clearing each room until they came to the last door on Lucy’s side. “15 to 19 what’s your 20?” Tim asked, keeping his gun in his right hand, the radio in his left.

“ _We are positioned in the back alley, fixing to make entry.”_

“10-4, we’ve cleared all but the warehouse, watch for friendly fire.”

Tim moved back and nodded his head at Chen who raised her weapon at the ready, he moved his leg to give a swift kick to the wooden door. The wood splintering at the handle beneath his boot, allowing them entry to the warehouse. The expanse room had too many crevices to search, tarps and plastic sheets laying over and under rows and rows of multicolored barrels and wooden platforms. “LAPD! Show us your hands!”

They slowly and methodically walked through the room, guns drawn to chest level when a loud crash was heard, both officers whipping around at the noise.

“LAPD!” Lucy yelled once again in identification again.

Bradford caught movement out of the corner of his eye “Chen,” he whispered gaining her attention as he motioned for her to go straight while he went right. They moved silently, separating as they kept their eyes focused ahead.

Lucy heard something shift above her head before a figure was jumping down off a stack of barrels no more than five feet away. She stepped back, out of the way as the man got to his feet before kicking him in the back of the shins, assisting him to the ground as she holstered her gun, forcing his hands behind his back as she slapped the cuffs on him, tightening the metal around his wrists. “You’re under arrest.”

She never seen nor heard the other person coming down from the barrels. “Lucy!” Bradford yelled as she felt an arm go around her neck, roughly jerking her up.

“I’m not going back!” the voice yelled in her ear as a cold metal was pressed against the side of her head, the arm around her throat tightening. “I’m not fucking going back.”

Tim steadily pointed his weapon, aiming center mass, carefully taking a few steps forward. “Let her go.”

“I’m not going back man, I’ve done my time.”

“I understand,” Tim told the man. “let’s talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about shit!”

Lucy moved her head against the strangers’ arm, the chokehold making it difficult to breath as she placed hand on the man’s arms, willing him to give her just a little leeway to gain support for her airway. “What’s your name?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“What does it matter?”

“Curiosity.”

“Xander.” The man said after long pause.

“Xander, you don’t want to do this… Killing an officer… it’ll follow you.” Chen tried to reason.

“I don’t give a fuck, not the first time I’ve killed someone.”

“If you really wanted to kill me, which I really think you don’t, you would have done it by now.”

“Chen.” Bradford scolded, his eyes never wavering as a worried look crossed his face, accompanying the troubled tone of his voice. “Xander, why don’t you put the gun down. We can talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Xander yelled, pulling the hammer back on pistol as both the officers quickly realized they were losing control of the situation.

“I’m pregnant!” Chen yelled, her eyes closing as her voice echoed through the space. “I’m pregnant, you kill me, you’re killing my unborn child which according to California Penal Code 187a is homicide which is punishable by death.”

“What?” Tim voiced in disbelief, though the revelation knocked his world off its axis, his arm never moved.

“If you’re ok with having the murder of an unborn child on your conscience Xander…” she confessed, opening her eyes to stare at her counterpart as a stray tear fell down her cheek. “Please.”

In slow motion, the gun fell away from her head and the arm keeping her to his chest moved from her neck as her legs gave way, the muscles and bones feeling like dead weight as she fell to the ground. Tim holstered his gun quickly moving to the ground and to her side. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just- I just didn’t want to go back.” Xander began repeating, stepping back as the gun was quickly removed from his hand by a waiting Jackson as Angela placed the cuffs on him. The two escorting the men outside to their waiting car as more sirens were heard, Jackson’s voice echoing off Tim and Lucy’s radios that the additional units could back down.

Lucy felt calloused hands on her upper arms. “Are you ok?” Tim asked as he kneeled to the ground, Lucy softly laughing through her tears. “Hey,” he said once again, his hand moving from her arm to her cheek, gently turning her face up towards him as his thumb wiped away at one of the tracks of tears. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She said looking into his eyes. “I promise.”

Tim slowly stood, bringing her with him as his arms wrapped her petite frame in a hug, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Mrs. Bradford.”

“Mr. Bradford.” Lucy said quietly as she hugged him a little tighter, Tim tightening his hold on her. “Are you ok?’

“Shocked.” He whispered, his eyes watering at the thought of what could have happened. He closed them, willing the tears not to fall.

“Me too.”

“When?”

“Remember when we thought I had food poisoning last week and the stomach bug a few weeks ago? Turns out it’s the baby’s way of hating me all day every day for the next oh eight months.” She said scrunching her nose in disgust. “I went to the doctor yesterday, I was going to tell you tonight.”

Tim continued smiling, placing another kiss on her forehead. “How far?”

“Ten weeks.”

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He’s voice softly spoke, the smile never leaving his face as he moved a hand down over her clothed stomach. “Both of you.”

“Hey, love birds!” The sound of approaching footsteps breaking through their bubble, as they pulled away from each other just a little, Lucy tucking herself into her husband’s side. “You ok?” Jackson asked as he and Angela walked back to the pair of officers.

“I’m fine.” Lucy said exasperatedly, scrunching her nose again. “I have a feeling I will be answering that question a lot.”

“Not for me.” Angela said stepping forward. “Now, let your man go and come over here and give me a hug mama.” She grinned pulling the younger woman in. “Congratulations.” She whispered in her ear. “If you need anything just ask.”

“Just one question right now,” she said pulling back out of the embrace with wide eyes. “what’s the answer to morning sickness?”

Angela laughed, letting go of her friend. “Ginger and Peppermint may help but everyone is different. Listen Tim,” she said turning towards the man. “when she kicks you out of the house, for annoying her, my couch is always open.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Thanks Ang.”

Jackson walked over wrapping his arms around his best friend. “When you need a babysitter, I’ve got you covered. Well not all the time, maybe 60 percent of the time?” he laughed. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Please,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “You’re just happy because Nolan didn’t win the bet.”

“You know about that?” he grimaced.

“My husband is one of our Sergeants, did you really think we wouldn’t find out about it? Now, who won?”

“Nyla.” He scoffed. “Though Sergeant Grey was a close second.”

“Grey betted too? That explains so much.” He realized. “Listen the next bet better go towards diapers or a college fund. Shit. I’ve gotta clean out the spare bedroom and paint it and then the crib has to be assembled and-“

“Tim.” Lucy laughed, placing a hand on his chest. “We’ve got a few months; I think we’ll be ok.”

Tim placed his forehead on hers, “Will you at least go to the hospital for a checkup? Please, just to make sure everything is as you say it is.”

Lucy looked at him, “I promise we’re both ok, but if it makes you feel better I will.”

“You both are so cute it’s actually sickening.” Grumbled Jackson. “I want to vomit.”

“Shut up Jackson.” Lucy said as she turned, punching her friend in the arm. “Now, who wants to see the sonogram?” she asked as she reached into the plate pocket of her bullet proof vest, pulling out the black and white picture.

That picture only lasted in Lucy’s fingers for a few minutes before it was taken by her ever-loving husband who placed it on the dash of his truck the next time he opened the door.

“We need to talk about today.” Tim said as they walked through the door of their house.

Lucy sighed “I know, but can it wait until tomorrow? Just this once?”

“Tomorrow, you’re on desk duty.” He told her, placing the load of groceries down on the countertop.

“I know.” She pouted as he turned around, beginning to put items up.

“But… I will see about talking to the Captain, maybe you can help Angela out when she’s working in the building.”

“I love you.” She said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, turning around to help put up groceries. “You never did test me today by the way.”

“I think you dropped a big enough bomb earlier.” He said reaching for a pan in the cabinet. “What are we in the mood for?”

Lucy thought for a moment. “Grilled cheese with tomato soup. Oh, and maybe some flaming hot Cheetos with ranch. And I never got my ice cream earlier.”

Tim stared at her with no emotions on his face, “I’m so glad we bought heartburn medication.”

“My mother has always said I had a luscious mane when she had me.” She shrugged, as her hand holding the box of pasta stopped halfway to its destination. “My mother. Oh shit. She-”

“Can find out in a few days, or weeks. Breathe Luce.”

Lucy nodded her head, her hand continuing its mission. “We can do this right?”

Tim turned around, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes. “I have no doubt, we’ve been through worse, so much worse.”

“I’m scared.” She whispered her confession, his forehead on hers as he gently laced one of his hands with hers, their fingers intertwining as his other hand went to her lower back, trying to pull her even closer as he began sway them back and forth, quietly singing to her.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Time passed as they stood swaying in the kitchen, it could have been passing slow, it could have been passing fast. Time never really mattered to the couple, the only thing that mattered was the here and the now, the feeling of arms holding onto one another, breaths mixing as their bodies moved back and forth.

Lucy Chen had long ago become accustomed to the feeling of standing still while time, people passed around her, but her one constant? The man standing in front of her, holding her tight as he sung the words that kept her alive, the words that she clung to for so long, the lyrics that brought her calm when she thought her life was no more, the melody that brought her _here_. The man who wipes her tears but confronts her on her darkest fears. The man who would bend backwards and give her the world if it was possible. The man she used to call an asshole or her training officer. The man she now calls her best friend, her partner in life and in crime, her confidant, her husband and now she knows that she can add one more title to the man she loves, the one that she knows he has secretly been wishing for for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief, it is possible through some agencies for married law enforcement couples to ride and work on the job together. Depending on the agency, it can be a rare occurrence (like once in their careers) or a little more frequent (2-3 times a month).


End file.
